Hamato or Oroku? 8: The Peoples' Choice
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: 8th in Hamato or Oroku? Based on the ep The Peoples' Choice. Hope you like! 3 Rated T for language and safety. RUSHED THE ENDING I'M SORRY DX
1. First Chapter

_Yay! We're back! :D_

* * *

 _Who would have guessed that getting back to nature with my bro's would turn into a sci-fi marathon? There's nothing cooler than slimy, slippery space-creatures, giant alien blobs, cosmic rock creatures with a bad attitude, or intergalactic catfight! And here I thought our camping trip was going to be boring. Silly me!_

-Michelangelo

* * *

About 3 miles from the farmhouse, a campfire made itself known to... absolutely no one. About 2 months after the incident with cousin Sid, the turtles were healing nicely, even Mikey, although it still pained him a bit to stand. But Don said that the best way for them to heal was to get some easy exercise with his legs, such as walking around the farmhouse and taking hikes sometimes (with a companion).

A little bit after the fire started, a purple-masked turtle stood up. "Just look at this place!" he smiled, stretching his arms. It felt good to have that kind of freedom again. "They don't build turn-of-the-century sawmills like this anymore!" he went on, gesturing toward the old mill a few hundred yards away from them.

Mikey stood up and grinned at Donatello. "Probably because it's not the turn-of-the-century anymore."

"Let's stow out stuff an' start explorin'," Raph suggested, already putting his stuff back in his bag.

His brothers followed him.

Except one, who was facing away from them sitting on his log. Mikey was the first to notice their missing brother and turned around. "You comin' Leo?" he asked.

The blue-clad turtle, who was the only one without at least any ACE bandages, stopped staring past his backpack and turned his head the smallest bit to look at his brother out of the corner of his eye. In all honesty, he hadn't been listening, but he doubted he wanted to say yes to whatever his brother wanted.

"Ah, leave him!" Raph chuckled. "He doesn't wanna play, he doesn't wanna play!"

Mikey glanced at his brother - or, the piece of his shell missing, more than anything - once more, then followed his brothers.

The three turtles went to the mill, which was pretty intact, judging on how many storms it had probably endured. Judging it safe, they walked in. "Cool!" Don exclaimed in awe.

"Race you guys to the top!" Mikey smiled.

"Yeah," Raph chuckled, "we'll give ya a head-start since ya just got yer legs busted!"

"Thanks, but I don't need it. See ya!" Mikey smiled, and jumped away.

 _'No pain, yay!'_

* * *

"Such a beautiful night out, guys," April sighed in contentment at the farmhouse.

"Sure is, April," Casey answered, subtly scooting a bit closer to her on the bench-swing on the porch. He was on her left, Master Splinter on the right. "Um, hey, Masta Splinta, isn't it time for yer bedtime meditation or somethin'?" the blue-haired man then asked.

"No, I..." Splinter started, then looked at Casey, who had his hand on April's hips. The man subtly gestured to her with his head, something she didn't notice. "Oh, yes. I did not realize how late it was. Past my bedtime in fact!" he said as he started to stand up. He walked away from the couple, a sly smile on his face.

"Night, Sensei," April wished.

Casey pretended to yawn and stretched his arms upward, letting his right on land on April's shoulders.

April hummed in mock thought and looked at the arm, then at Casey.

Their faces approached each other quickly, and they kissed. April's eyes closed in joy as she wrapped her arms around his neck as if hanging on for dear life. His hands started exploring her, and neither noticed the unknown... thing flying above them.

* * *

Mikey climbed out of the hole in the top of the mill. "Ha! I win!" he smiled, letting his brothers out behind him.

"Look! A shooting star!" Don observed, pointing to a blue light flying across the sky.

It changed direction. Toward them.

"What? It turned? That would indicate it's not a shooting star but a piloted mechanism!" Don yelled.

"Who cares!" a new voice called from behind them. They looked and saw an angry yet worried Leonardo standing there. "Run!" he yelled at them.

The three turtles were frozen in shock. Leo growled and tackled them all out of the way, barely getting himself out of danger before the 'star' destroyed the entire mill and crashed into the lake a bit away.

A few seconds later, the turtles emerged from the water. "I'm alive!" Mikey exclaimed, then breathed out. As they climbed out of the water, Raph turned to his blue-banded brother, who crossed his arms and looked toward the unidentified flying object, itching for a fight.

"Looks like our silent partner decided to join us," he tested.

Leo snapped his head over to his brother's direction. "Yeah, lucky you! You should've been paying attention, not just standing there!" he retorted loudly. Raph approached, snarl on his face. Mikey pushed the two angry turtles away from each other.

"Enough, guys! What we should be thinking about is: what the shell was that?!" the orange-clad turtle exclaimed as they all turned to the lake.

"Well, Mr. Big-mouth," Raph started as they saw something approaching them under the water, "we're about ta find out."

They took out their weapons in preparation. A big, weird, giant robot thing came out of the water, sparks flying from the 'hip', which had part of it missing. It stomped to the land they were on, yelling something in another language.

"Leo, you studied a bunch of languages! Is that one familiar?!" Don asked his blue-banded brother quickly. Leo shook his head as he got his katanas into a defensive position. He may not have understood, but it sounded threatening.

"Hold it right there, Sparky!" Raph ordered, taking a brave step forward.

"Hey! Guys!" Don said, putting his arms out. "Maybe it's friendly!"

"Donnie may be right! Lemme try something!" Mikey smiled, walking up to the robot. "Watku barata niktu!" he exclaimed, waving his hand in a friendly way. Leo face-palmed.

The robot aimed a sonic cannon at him from its arm.

"So... not friendly," Mikey said. Leo growled in preparation of the inevitable fight to come.

* * *

 _WHY THE HELL DID THAT TAKE FOREVER. BECAUSE I'VE BEEN ON DEVIANTART GETTING POINTS. IF YOU'VE GOT AN ACCOUNT PLEASE DONATE BECAUSE I'M PRETTY MUCH BROKE AND I **REALLY** WANT A CORE MEMBERSHIP BECAUSE YYYAASSSS~ ANWAY, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS AND PLEASE REVIEW! :)_

 _Shadow_


	2. LATE CHAPTER

_Hola, chicos! This is late! :(_

* * *

The cannon charged up, and Leo immediately charged, letting out a furious battle cry. In two slices, the cannon had been detached from the robot let out a furious noise and tried to use its other hand to squash Leo, but the turtle dodged out of the way.

Raph charged next, landing on its back and stabbing it in between the shoulder blades. It sparked electricity.

Leo sliced at its already-broken hip.

Mikey and Don charged. Mikey used his nunchucks to ground it, and Don dealt the finishing blow.

The robot went down, but Leo wasn't done. He hopped onto the fallen bot and started slashing at its chest, more furious sounds coming from him with each slice. He felt two strong pairs of arms grab him, restraining him. "Let me go!" he ordered, his thoughts a red haze as he struggled against them. This thing had attacked his family! The family he'd sworn to protect-!

"Leo! It's ova! Back off, bro!" Raph's voice broke though his consciousness.

It took a few seconds, but rational thought finally went though his head and he stopped struggling, a cue his brothers took to let him go. He continued to scowl down at the robot.

"Guys, look!" Mikey suddenly exclaimed, walking to the giant hole Leo had created. "It's a girl!"

True to Michelangelo's word, an unconscious, blue-skinned female with darker-blue hair was gripping the controls of the robot.

* * *

The three turtles decided to bring her back to their camp. They placed her in a sleeping bag and watched her sleep as Leo stood further away, facing away from them with his arms crossed, staring at the trees of the forest, scowl ever-present on his face.

"Doesn't look like she's from around here," Mikey quipped as Don put a blanket on her.

"Blue skin yer first clue?" Raph asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, but where DID she come from?" Don asked, looking up at them.

* * *

At the farmhouse, outside of the attic, where Splinter currently resided, a certain blue-haired man stood on the stairs, pondering whether or not to go in. Finally, he got some courage and walked up a few steps. When he saw the burnt rat meditating, though, he nearly went back down the stairs to hide in his room and think about how much of a scared baby he was. (XD) But, he stood and coughed to get Splinter's attention.

"...Come in," Splinter offered, never opening his eyes.

"Yo, Masta Splinta, you're, like, wise and all dat crap. I need some advice," Casey requested, starting to pace. Splinter opened his eyes. "What do you do if you got feeling fer somebody," Casey started, pulling at the collar of his tank top. Was it getting hot in here? "...and you just wanna tell 'em somethin' really important, but you don't know how ta do it?"

"I am not an expert in such matters, but I am sure you should simply be yourself, and trust your instincts," Splinter said honestly, closing his eyes again.

"Ah, Masta, we're talkin' about ME here."

Splinter put a hand on his chin. "Mmm, yes, I see. Then perhaps a large breakfast, served in bed. With flowers. I think flowers. Yes, _many_ flowers."

"Great! Thanks, Master Splinter!" Casey thanked loudly, pounding back down the stairs happily.

"Many, many flowers."

* * *

Around 4 the next afternoon, Don sat on his log as Leo trained a few feet away, doing various katas with the knowledge that he wouldn't tear his shoulder. Raph and Mikey were play sparring. Or, more accurately, Raph was lashing out and Mikey was blocking with ease.

"Ha! Ope! Missed me!" Mikey teased, and then punched Raph in the shoulder, where there was still an ACE bandage. Raph held it and cringed in pain. Mikey chuckled. "Getting a little slow there, Raph!"

Raph growled and lunged at Mikey, pushing him backwards. He crashed into the strange female, and she immediately gained consciousness.

"Sorry!" Mikey apologized quickly. "It was my brother's fault! He-!"

The injured turtle didn't have time to finish, as he was hurled into a tree. The girl was on her feet, her right arm limp by her side and his other one in a defensive position. "Unta granya tara!" she yelled.

Leo growled and approached with his brothers, but Raph pushed him back as Don stood in front of all of them, staff out. "Whoa! Hold it!"

The blue-skinned female turned to him to glare. Raph continued to hold his brother back. "We mean you no harm!" Don went on.

The blue-skinned female grabbed something off her hip, and the three conscious turtles readied for another battle. She held the stick-like device to her neck, and a golden collar they hadn't noticed glowed. She put the device back down. "Why has Moriah sent her minions to do her dirty work! Why will sh not face me in fair combat!? SPEAK!" she demanded of them as Mikey regained consciousness and rubbed his head in pain.

"A universal translator!" Don exclaimed in awe. He dropped his staff to the ground and approached her carefully. "When we attacked you last night, we thought you meant us harm," he explained.

"I did."

Leo glared at his restraint, who shrugged helplessly.

"I thought you were my enemies," the woman finished. Raph grinned at his brother, who stalked off to do more katas.

"We're not," Don assured.

"Peace!" Mikey smiled, lifting his two fingers.

The alien looked backwards at him, then gasped and grabbed his right arm.

"Your arm is hurt..." Don said gently. "I cold look at it for you."

"It is _just_ dislocated. How will _looking at it_ help?" she asked.

Mikey 'eep'ed and dodged out of the way as she approached the tree he leaned against. Much to all of their surprise, she smashed her shoulder against it. "Ah. That is better."

The turtles looked at her in awe. Even Leo had paused his exercises for a second to watch as the tree fell over.

"...Who are you?" Don finally asked quietly.

"I am called Jhanna."

* * *

A little bit later, after Mikey had been cleaned up and Jhanna had apologized many times, they all sat around the fire, eating, as the sky was darkening a bit.

"I was bound for political battle when my ship was blown from the sky," Jhanna explained. "My people nominated me to defeat our world's present ruler, Moriah," She spat the name like it was poison, "in fair combat to take her place."

"Hmm..." Mikey hummed as he ate his dinner, "sounds kinda like how we do it here."

"Not quite. We - well, not us, exactly - but humans in this country elect a new leader and the old one steps down," Don corrected. Jhanna stood up from Mikey's log - Mikey was sitting with Don - and started to walk a few feet away from them. "It's a peaceful process," Don finished.

"Most of the time," Raph chuckled dryly.

"Your process sounds fair, if a little... boring," Jhanna relented, but then turned around to face them. "But Moriah is a not fair ruler. It was she who shot me down before I could reach the designated battleground."

The turtles, putting their plates down, stood up and went to her. "So, what will you do now?" Don asked.

Jhanna took out her stick-thing again, and pressed a button, turning it on. "It will be decided here. Only one must return victorious," she answered. She then stuck the device into the ground with much force. "Now, I must prepare myself for battle," she said, crossing her legs. Instead of sitting on her bottom, though, she used her finger-tips to hold her up as if it were nothing.

The turtles looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Don walked to her. "Jhanna, we want to help."

"No, Donatello," she said forcefully.

"But from what you said, how do you know Moriah will fight fairly?" the staff-wielder asked.

"It is a chance that I will have to take." Her device started to beep. "She approaches."

A ship flew through the stars towards Earth.

"Can't you just tell your people she tried to ambush you? Get her disqualified or something?" Don asked Jhanna, who was getting her thing from the ground.

"No! This is our way! My honor is at stake!" She clenched her hand around the device. "I will face her alone." She walked to the trees.

Raph put a hand on Don's shoulder. "C'mon, bro. Ya heard da lady. An alien's gotta do what an alien's gotta do!"

Jhanna's device beeped as a figure emerged from the trees. She, like Jhanna, had blue skin, but her red hair flowed with the wind. There were purple stripes down the sides of her face, and she wore a gold crown with a green jewel in it.

"There you are, Jhanna," she spoke with the smallest accent. "I missed you! A mistake I won't make this time!"

"You will face me in fair combat, Moriah!" Jhanna demanded.

Moriah shook her head with a grin as she examined her hands. "Poor Jhanna. Someone like you will never understand politics. They can get... messy."

Then, from behind her, 4 creatures made themselves known from within the trees. One was a giant snake that looked like it was made out of ink. Another wsa a giant rock monster. The third was a blue gelatin-like monster, and the last was a giant lizard.

* * *

 _FINALLY! THIS GOT DELETED LIKE 3 TIMES. DX PLEASE FORGIVE ME! BYE!_

 _SHADOW_


	3. CRAPCRAPCRAP

_LATE. HOLY SHIT IT'S BEEN OVER 2 WEEKS._

* * *

Jhanna looked at the monsters around her. Of course Moriah wouldn't have played fair!

Don and his brothers took out their weapons.

"One, two, three, four, five against one?!" Mikey demanded.

Jhanna ran away as one of the monsters went to decapitate her. "Your cowardly tactics will not save you, Moriah!" she exclaimed. Her stick thing shot out lasers from both sides, one of which almost looked like a scythe. She stuck the scythe part into the ground and used it as a pole (like a pole jumper would XD) to launch off the ground over the creature.

"Nice move!" Raph commended from where he still stood with his brothers, all waiting for a moment to join the fight.

"Our people have suffered far too long!" Jhanna exclaimed, racing towards Moriah. She stopped in her tracks as the rock monster picked ruler up and punched Jhanna in the stomach, sending her many yards backwards into the gelatin-like monster's mouth. It belched loudly as Raph stuck his tongue out in disgust.

Jhanna struggled against the weird material holding her, a pained expression on her face.

Moriah signalled the rock monster. It took a grenade off it's belt and threw it inside the monster, as well, and a weird gas erupted from it. Jhanna started coughing.

"Let's even the odds!" Don yelled, and with that, him and his brothers charged.

Donatello immediately went for the gelatin monster, poking its stomach in an attempt to pop it and get Jhanna out. It didn't work, and it grabbed for him. He jumped out of the way, and Leo charged at it next, anger all over every muscle in his face. He got a few good cuts into it before he was knocked away.

Don was right back there. He stuck his staff into a hole his brother had made. "Grab on!" he called to Jhanna. She scarcely heard him and grabbed the weapon, letting herself be pulled out of the monster.

The monster growled as the grenade started to beep. Don and Jhanna ran away as fast as they could to keep from getting injured.

It exploded, and they fell to the ground, Don putting a protective arm around his new companion.

 ** _(Y'KNOW WHAT?! I QUIT! THE REST OF THE EPISODE CONTRIBUTES TO NOTHING OF THE HAMATO OR OROKU SERIES! CASEY FAILS AT THE BREAKFAST THING AND TELLS APRIL HE CARES ABOUT HER AND THE GUYS DEFEAT MORIAH AND HER MONSTERS AND THEY LEAVE AND JHANNA GIVES DONNIE HER WARRIOR'S PONYTAIL BECAUSE SHE'LL BE RULER AND SHE DOESN'T NEED IT ANYMORE BLAH BLAH BLAH GRRR I'LL TRY TO HAVE THE NEXT STORY UP SOONER I APOLOGIZE A LOT REALLY I'M SORRY I DON'T LIKE ACTION SCENES! ! ! ! ! ! !)_**


End file.
